


Daily Bread

by Bubble_bugs



Series: Ssanja-verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Ficlet, Interspecies Awkwardness, Multi, Original Universe, Polyamory, Xenolinguistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_bugs/pseuds/Bubble_bugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets from the lives of several large insects and a few humans that know and love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've never written a story more than once before in my life, and that was years ago. there are going to be a lot of reaaaaally small chapters in this piece, and i'll probably start up a larger tale in a different part of this series. It's probably going to turn out that no-one reads this, but that's alright! I enjoy ranting about these guys, even if no-one's listening.

  She didn't understand why this was such an issue. She had learned to read and write in "galaxy standard" (so pretentious), wrestled with the customs officer over her luggage sac (it's not standard! what if it tears! As if she doesn't have faith in the strength of her own silk) spent two hours, she could tell by the clock on the wall, on a claustrophobic, sterile-smelling shuttle, with her sac in her lap, since they wouldn't let her put it in the luggage area, finally reached the human colony in orbit, and this was how she was being treated?

  The elderly human shifted in it's chair on the other side of the screen. "Listen, it's a real simple question, are you a boy, or a girl. Answer that, and all your forms will be filled out! You managed to answer everything else right!" Her wings hummed against her will as she repeated herself once more for the ignorant primate. "I en Rje." It sits up straighter in it's chair as it prepares to go into a spiel about "These ugly bugs and their weird bug shit". As a last ditch attempt, she tries out a human phrase she picked up a while back, "Hyour species calls ne a hueen?"

  it's fleshy face folds in on itself as it says "Ween?" Slowly, it's face unwrinkles, before saying, "Oh! Queen! I guess you must be a girl then. Glad you figured it out, even if you were egotistical about it." It stamps her forms before returning them, and opens the gate. "Bye-bye now!" it says, in a high-pitched tone that you wonder if it knows her race reserves for infants. Shes hum to herself as she passes on through, it's not her problem anymore. Today is a new day for Enja! She had booked a room in the visiting residential section months ago, and her tourism passport's good for a whole year up here to spend however she wants. First, though, she had to unpack.

 


End file.
